Meta Knight vs Luigi
Description Welcome to Crossed-Verse Dueling, a place where certain characters fight to the death. Today we are pitting two badass sidekicks with their shinning moments, Meta Knight from Kirby, and Luigi from Super Mario Bros. Will Meta Knight end Luigi's slice of life, or Luigi will plumbert Meta Knight's battle odds? Meta Knight (Cue- Battle with Meta Knight) Long ago, the Star Warriors were on a battle against Nightmare, many died, others retreated, one of them was called Meta Knight. This warrior later fought Kirby in order to protect a piece of the Star Rod, he losed and trained the pink puffball afterwards. His backstory isn't that explained, but he tried to take over Dreamland due to its lazy lifestyle, Kirby stomped him again. Time to start with his feats. Attack Potency and Durabilty: *''Defeated Drawcia while handicapped'' *''Defeated Galacta Knight'' *''Has been portrayed to be able to held a battle against Kirby'' *''Destroyed an entire mountain'' *''Killed Magolor'' *''Scales to Master Hand and Crazy Hand'' (Cue- Revenge of Meta Knight) Lets start explaining the weakest feat, Meta Knight throws an energy beam at a mountain, making it explode. Pretty self-explanatory for a feat like this one. Second feat, killed Drawcia while handicapped, the latter could warp entire solar systems, even parts of galaxies. At most, this could be universal. Third feat, killed Galacta Knight, one of the strongest warriors of a world filled up by cosmic level threats. This is totally 4-A to 3-A. The fourth feat, killed Magolor, the latter created a dimension and used the universe as a weapon. The fifth, scales to Master Hand, the latter created an Space-Time, therefore making him Universal+. The last, but not least feat, scales to Kirby, who defeated Queen Sectonia, who is powered by 4 miracle fruits, only one miracle fruit is capable of creating Big Bang Kirby, who was stated to have the power of a literall Big Bang, meaning this feat is multi-universal. Speed *Flew through entire Solar Systems on seconds. *Crossed from NOVA's point, which is on the end of the galaxy *Scales to Dark Matter, who crossed many galaxies *Equal and even superior to the Warp Star, which crossed the entire universe. First feat, considering that the Solar System Meta Knight crossed is similar to ours- this could totally be on the MFTL+ range Second feat, pretty self-explanatory, Meta Knight crosses from the NOVA's point, which is on the end of the galaxy Third feat, here it is, the timeframe is of 9 seconds, being totally MFTL+. Fourth and last feat, Kirby crosses to another universe on three seconds, pretty damm fast, if someone asks me. (Cue- Dark Meta Knight theme) Haxes: *Cheap Regeneration *Electricity Manip *Healing *Attack reflection *Summoning via Knight Call. *Tornado Creation *True flight *Resistance to Mind Manip, Transmutation and reality warping Attacks/Techinques *Knight Call *Heal *Meta Quick *Mach Tornado *Galaxia Darkness To end this puffball's analysis, I'll list his weakneses *Prideful *If he loses his mask will flee a battle *Honorous knight, won't attack an unarmed warrior. But even with those weakneses, Meta Knight is still a badass puffball that nobody should mess with. Meta Knight: Victory... Is my destiny. Luigi (Cue- Luma) The star children, seven childs born with a star on their heart, they are... Special sort of kids. The most coward, brother of Mario was called Luigi After a few adventures, this plumber had his times to shine, but thats another point. Lets start with his feats. (Note: Only SMG, some MP and some casual RPG feats shall be taken onto account, having said that, lets start.) (Cue- Throwback Galaxy) Attack Potency and Durabilty: *''Comparable to the Power Stars'' *''Defeated Grand-star empowered Bowser'' *''Defeated Bowser during Mario Party 9'' *''Scales to Mario'' Starting with the weakest feat, Power Stars can create massive amounts of space with a star on it, making them High 4-C artifacts, among with creating this amount of power, pretty self-explanatory. The other feat is also pretty self-explanatory, just look at this calc Then we enter on stuff folks, Grand-star Bowser could create a supermassive black hole that could consume the Universe, therefore, making it Universe level. Scalling to Mario, the latter fought Culex, who was stated to be the master of time and space, with also being able to scale to Yoshi, who did this Now, onto speed feats. (Cue- Victory on the Dream World) Speed *''Outspeeds lighting'' *''Superior to Mario.'' *''Can react to lauch stars'' *''Crossed galaxies'' *''Somewhat comparable to the Millenium Star'' *''Outrunned black holes'' First off, Luigi outspeeds lighting from Cacketta, being at least triple digit Mach! This is pretty much it about this feat. Second, outrunned black holes multiple times, again, very simple feats. Being superior to Mario means reacting to sunlight, being Relativistic+. Reacting to lauch stars and Starship Mario, which are this fast The greatest speed feat Luigi showcases is keeping up with the Milenium Star, which crossed from the center of the universe to the mushroom kingdom on short time, being Massively FTL+. Power-Ups *'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Luigi's health. *'Fire Flower:' Doubles Luigi's Pyrokinetic powers. In DiC, the fireballs home into the target, too. *'Feather:' Gives Luigi a cape that grants unhindered flight. *'Ice Flower:' Grants Luigi Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. *'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Luigi in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. *'Penguin Suit:' Clads Luigi in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. *'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Luigi can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Luigi can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. *'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Luigi a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. *'Super Acorn:' Gives Luigi a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. *'Blue Shell:' Luigi clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. *'Super Bell:' Gives Luigi a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. *'Double Cherry:' Clones Luigi. He carries five of them. *'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Luigi in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. *'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. *'Bee Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. *'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Luigi's durability. *'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. *'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Luigi Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. *'Cloud Flower:' Luigi's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. *'Max Candy:' Completely restores Luigi's health and stamina. *'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. *'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Luigi microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. *'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Luigi clones that mimic and protect Paper Luigi. *'Power Flower:' Grants Luigi intangibility for 25 seconds. *'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Luigi into an enormous pixel Luigi with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. *'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. *'Silver Fire Flower:' Turns Luigi into solid silver that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot silver Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless silver. After hitting someone or something, the silver Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. I forgot to mention, Luigi has the Thunderbrand, which he uses to create lighting from his hands. But Luigi isn't perfect, I'll list his weakneses here. *Way too coward *His Power-ups can run out or can be destroyed with a good hit But Luigi has shown to be a worthy sidekick, as an emblem of the Mario franchise, and as a brother Luigi: I am the best! Pre-fight Mushroom Kingdom: 9:17 AM (Cue- Shroob Attack) A cold morning on the peaceful kingdom, Princess Toadstool was doing an important announcement close to some Toads. Toad: What is it now? Toad 2: I don't know. Peach; Today, we are here to say something important... Silence through the room, no sign of problem, the princess continues Peach: There has been many destroyed houses, and many towns are on ruins due to a puffball-like creatur-'' As the princess says this, a raindrop-like sound is heard, they don't care for it and continue. ''Peach: Mario and Luigi are taking care of the situation, so don't worry, just be carefu-'' As a flash of light, (or Darkness) the sound of steel piercing through bones and flesh fills the air, as a last scream is heard. ''Peach: Oh no! As the flash is over, Peach's body (and the toad's one) is filled with blood, as the zone is totally ruined. Mario and Luigi among with Toadsworth find the mess. Poor Toadsworth, his heart coudn't handle what he was watching, the girl he taked care of was dead. In a place of Dreamland (Cue- Green Greens) Mario looks back at the paper, as the Bros. are near Kirby, who is playing with a butterfly. A lighting shooks him, and Mario runs with fire on his hand, screen goes up as Kirby gets hit, a mix of fire and blood is on there Kirby: Piyaaaaaa! Screen goes back where Kirby's corpse stands there, with a hole where his eyes and mouth should be. The Halberd: 12:24 PM Meta Knight sees the horizon, terrifying news came. Kirby, is dead. Waddle Dee: Sir, what are we going to do? Meta Knight:... The star warrior comes to the ship's commands, and prepares to come to the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad Town Toad: What is that?! Toad 2: MARIO, LUIGI! Toad 3: Calm dow-. What is that?! Bowser?! The Halberd lands destroying a few houses, as Meta Knight walks on the scene. The Mario Bros. find the Star Warrior, who was trying to calm the Toads down, blamed for the destruction of the houses, Meta Knight gets followed by the duo of plumbers to his ship. The Halberd (Cue- Meta Knight's Revenge) Soldier: What do we do, sir? Meta Knight: Main cannon's ready? Soldier 2: Yes... Meta Knight: Shot thd plumber down As the small warrior said that, a giant cannonball hit Mario, sending him to fly, before Luigi could help his brother, a powerful beam of energy hit him, vaporizing the Tanooki Suit and making Mario crash with some mountains without signs of stopping Luigi: Mario! Luigi landed on the ship, the silent atmosphere of the Halberd was terrifying, then a metallic LOBSTER came fron nowhere to attack Luigi, the latter threw a bob-omb and used the Thunderbrand, when the lighting touched the lobsters body... BOOM!!! The explosion blew a good chunk of the mighty ship, right before starting losing fuel. Waddle Dee: What do we do? Meta Knight: Crew, evacuate the ship, I'll take care of the rest Waddle Dee:... Ok? As the crew leaves, the small puffball teleports. Luigi is making his own ways on the Halberd, before a he finds a sword on the ground, and a cape on a higher platform. (Music stops) ... Luigi knocked the sword with his hammer, and Meta Knight looked back, before drawing Galaxia. Meta Knight: Are you ready? Luigi nods, as both prepare their weapons. Galaxia draws a bit of energy, as the last Star Warrior points at the green-capped plumber in anger. Battle (Cue- Kirby: Nightmare on Dreamland Boss Theme) Meta Knight opens the fight by jumping torwards Luigi, who blocks the strike with his hammer right before sending another strike at Meta Knight, who blockes it clean with his sword. The energy overpowers the brute force of Luigi's hammer, who throws a lighting at Meta Knight, creating a giant crack on the Halberd's floor, creating a giant smoke cloud. Luigi: Where did he'a go? Meta Knight emerged a great speeds from the cloud, a decissive look on his eyes, he draws his blade and creates a fireball to strike the plumber, who blocks it. The puffball teleports at Luigi's back to strike him repeated times, each faster, each stronger... Luigi takes and eats a Power Flower, which makes him intangible Meta Knight: Where did he go...? ....! The small warrior dodges an upcoming blow, only to recieve another, he draws his blade on pure anger, slashing a good chunk of weapons within the Halberd. Luigi's Power-up ran out and he tried to hit Meta Knight with another bolt of lighting, the strike is instantly reflected by the mighty Galaxia, and Luigi runs at the knight with a Fire Flower on hand. As Luigi equips the Flower and becomes Fire Luigi, preparing fireballs to hit Meta Knight, with the power on his hands, Luigi smacks MK on his mask, burning it a bit. After that, Meta Knight hitted Luigi multiple times, knocking his Power-up, Luigi needed another one, and drew a Boomerang Flower, becoming Boomerang Luigi. Right after gaining his Power-up, Luigi threw the Boomerang at Meta Knight, who dodges and keeps going... Only to be hit by the boomerang again. This time, Luigi abused the recoil time and hitted Meta Knight with lighting right before hitting him with the hammer, sending the small warrior to crash with a wall. Meta Knight: MACH.... TORNADO...! The Star Warrior started spinning, creating a massive tornado that hits Luigi, right before Meta Knight ups his sword, making meteors to flew from nowhere, crashing with the tornado CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! Then the Star Warrior prepares an energy blast from his sword, when the tornado ends... Meta Knight throws the blast, hitting Luigi Luigi: Maamaaa! BOOM!!! (Music stops) After the blast, almost nothing, only meteors are there, Meta Knight prepared to teleport. Right before the puffball teleported, Luigi came from the meteor's remains, and eated a mushroom, right before they could get on their fighting stances the floor started cracking and got destroyed, now the combatants were on the Halberd's reactor (Cue- Cacketta's Theme) On the ship's reactor, Luigi taked a Penguin Suit and shoot Ice-Balls at Meta Knight, who slashes most of them down and almost rips through the whole Halberd. Right after Luigi did that, he threw a lot of Ice-Balls at the small warrior, who efforestly dodges them and comes to blitz Luigi, the latter dodges and freezes the puffball with a punch. Luigi uses his hammer to hit Meta Knight, shattering the ice and impaling the warrior a bit, who bleeds after the action. Right after that, Luigi commited a horrible mistake, he hitted the reactor with a ice-ball, exploding it and making the Haldberd lose a lot of flight, right before it falls apart. Luigi noticed something, from Meta Knight's back, some sort of bat wings were coming from the latter. After that, the star warrior started flying crazily, Luigi used the Tanooki Leaf and gained flight, both were hitting each other as pieces of the ship were falling, on a moment, Meta Knight cut the plumber's tail, making him lose again his Power-Up. Luigi falled and crashed on a forest, Meta Knight landed and stared at the Halberd, which was falling apart. (Music stops) Meta Knight needed to attent his wounds, and used a Max Tomato, healing everything he suffered. Luigi, on the other hand used an Star Candy, resulting on him recovering his fight peak. Meta Knight started cutting tress on many pieces, as Luigi takes a bell and uses it, becoming a cat, right after that, he uses two cherries and four Luigis appear, the star warrior founds the latter and confronts them (Cue- Boss Tower) The cats start slashing Meta Knight repeated times on the back, mask and arms, the knight grabbed his sword and stabbed the ground with it, making the floor crack and sending the Luigis flying. Meta knight abuses this time and summons three warriors The battle starts again, the cats were this time matched as Meta Knight slashes one, knocking the Power-Up. The cats jump at one of the knights and slash him, when they stop... Only a sword remains, the knight was obliderated by the cats power. Meta Knight was about to finish the plumber's clone off, when he swings his hammer, the warrior dodges and... SLASH! The Luigi clone splits on two and disappears afterwards. The knights stabbed another of the clones repeated times, when they stop, Luigi one-shots one as Meta Knight stabs another clone on the throat, making it fade away Luigi finishes the other one by beating it to oblivion, the combatants stare at each other. The plumber takes one of his two lasting Power-Ups, the Hammer Bro Suit. Meta Knight dashes at high speeds at Luigi, who shooks him with lighting and throws a lot of hammers at the puffball, creating a explosion BOOM!!! (Music stops) Luigi states at the crater, Meta Knight emerged from the smoke and impaled him, making the plumber fall and lose his power-up. Cue- Meta Knight theme) The plumber hits Meta Knight with his hammer and uppercutted him, who counters with his sword. The latter slashes Luigi repeated times on the chest, making the plumber bleed, a strong slash sent Mario's brother to fly, as he takes his last Power-Up, the Golden Flower. Luigi throws a lot of fireballs at Meta Knight, who reflects the attacks efforestly. Meta Knight dashes at Luigi and... CRUNCH!!!! Meta Knight knocked the Power-Up out of Luigi, sneaked behind him, only to do one last thing... Meta Knight:.... Know... My.... POWER....! Luigi knew something was wrong, he threw another lighting... SLASH!!! CRUNCH!!!! BOOM!!! (Music stops) A giant crater appears, Meta Knight hears a raindrop sound, he stared back and... Luigi's hand was gone, a great cut through his chest and blood on Meta Knight's blade. What had Meta Knight done....? Luigi then smiled, feeling proud after the battle against someone that rendered his abilities useless... He died peacefully... The puffball touched the plumber's chest... His heart stopped moving, Meta Knight stared at his hand, blood on it... He indeed killed that adversary, his most powerful oponent... Dead at his hands. On honor, Meta Knight walks away from the battlefield, wondering if he would fight another person like that plumber... K.O! Meta Knight was making his way out of the place, when someone appears... It's Dark Meta Knight?! He had killed the princess, and came for revenge against Meta Knight?! To be continued... Results Wow... Now thats just epic. Now let me explain why Meta Knight likely wins this battle. First off, speed. Meta knight crossed the entire universe on 3 seconds, while the Millenium Star, Luigi's best speed feat crossed a small part of it on 9 seconds. Meta is far superior to Luigi on speed. Second, Luigi taked versatibilty, but that was easily countered by speed, so it got rendered useless. Third, Strength, many may argue about Luigi slamming a Neutron Star on Bowser, but thats only clase E lifting strength, Meta Knight scales to Dedede, who taked all stars from the sky on a few seconds. The badass puffball is also greatly superior to Luigi. In the Attack Potency and Dura, both were equal Experience was to Meta Knight, also combat knowledge, the Star Warrior's been fighting by around 300+ years, while Luigi has roughly 25 or something like that. So, Luigi's Power-Ups against Meta Knight's speed, strength, experience and intelligence. Seems like this battle could end on a slash. (Now that pun was garbage...) The winner is Meta Knight. Category:Sebastian pereira90 Category:Males Only Category:Nintendo VS Nintendo Category:Anti-Hero VS Hero Category:Completed Fights